Quiero ser tu luz
by InariRusherBoy
Summary: Kendall Knight es parte de Big Time Rush, el trio pop más famoso del último tiempo. Una noche después de una fiesta se encuentra con un desconocido en un callejón, quien cambiará su vida para siempre. AU parcial.
1. Chapter 1: La oscuridad

¡Hola! Esta historia se me ocurrió de un momento a otro XD. No quiero decir mucho para no arruinarles la sorpresa. Solo decir que los capitulos serán bastante largos, por lo que me demoraré en actualizar. En fin, espero que lo disfruten y dejen su opinion en un Review :)

**Disclaimer:****_Big Time Rush no me pertenece. Yo solo uso a los personajes para satisfacer a mi mente retorcida_**_ o.X._

Quiero ser tu luz

Capítulo 1: La oscuridad

Era una noche oscura y lluviosa en la agitada ciudad de los ángeles. Kendall Knight, miembro del célebre trío Big Time Rush caminaba por las intrincadas calles a altas horas de la noche. Una fiesta en casa de uno amigos se había prolongado mucho más de lo esperado y Carlos y James habían partido antes que él, quién se había quedado intentando conquistar a una bella chica rubia.

Afianzó el agarre en el paraguas que lo protegía de la lluvia. Las calles de Los Ángeles no eran de por si seguras de día y definitivamente no lo eran a altas horas de la madrugada. Pasaba al lado de una callejuela cuando escuchó un quejido quedo. De inmediato detuvo su marcha y agudizó el oído, otro quejido idéntico al anterior e pudo escuchar.

Pensó que era una jugarreta del Alcohol consumido, la misma razón por la cual regresaba caminando a casa, pero otro quejido algo más sonoro volvió a escucharse. Se internó en la callejuela y pudo divisar a una figura apoyada en el muro. Sacó su celular y la luz del pequeño aparato le permitió distinguir la figura del muro del callejón. Un joven casi de su edad, con la ropa maltratada y sucia, con moretones en varias partes de su cara, su pelo era negro y su piel era pálida, o quizás era a causa del frio de la lluvia que caía con fuerza.

El rubio cantante se quedó observando al joven, por su ropa parecía alguien de clase media alta, bueno, obviando el hecho de que estas se encontraban prácticamente destruidas. Apuntó con la luz de su celular directamente a los ojos cerrados del desconocido, este dejó escapar otro quejido pero no los abrió.

Kendall se acercó y doblando una rodilla quedó a la altura del joven, cubriéndolo con su paraguas. Al notar que la lluvia ya no lo mojaba el desconocido levantó la cabeza levemente, dejando escapar otro quejido en el proceso.

—¿Qué pasó?—Preguntó Kendall tomando su mano con suavidad.

El cuerpo del otro se estremeció ante el toque del rubio. Pero ninguna palabra escapó de aquellos labios agrietados. Quizás estaba en estado de Shock.

Kendall analizó las posibilidades. Y sin pensarlo demasiado depositó su paraguas en la mano del ahora inconsciente joven, para luego pasar su brazo alrededor del torso del pelinegro y haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas lo levantó y lo colocó sobre uno de sus hombros.

Al parecer a nadie le pareció extraño ver a un rubio cargando a un joven inconsciente a las 5 de la mañana. Bueno, era Los Ángeles.

* * *

El rubio observó al inconsciente que ahora dormía en una cama en la habitación de huéspedes de su casa. Bueno, si a una estructura de 3 pisos con piscina, jardín y entrada de autos ubicada en el barrio alto de Los Ángeles se le podía calificar como casa. Allí vivía con sus amigos Carlos y James , los otros dos integrantes del trio Big Time Rush. Vivian solos ya que sus padres estaban en Minnesota, y al ya tener ellos casi 18 años consideraron que eran capaces de cuidarse solos.

Big Time Rush era una de las bandas más famosas del momento, su fama se había mantenido a través de los años y ahora contaban con una gran fortuna, pero los tres chicos de Minnesota seguían siendo humildes.

El pelinegro en la cama dejó escapar un quejido. Estaba vestido con la misma ropa con la que Kendall lo encontró en aquel callejón. El rubio miró su reloj; 6 am. Todavía faltaba una hora para poder llamar al médico. El desconocido le causaba una extraña sensación, además de curiosidad, había algo en su expresión atormentada que lo impulsaba a protegerlo.

—Pase—Dijo al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta. Por ella entraron Carlos y James, ambos con muestras de cansancio en sus rostros.

—¿Quién es él?—Preguntó Carlos al ver al joven dormido.

—No me digas que hora te gusta secuestrar personas—Dijo James en tono burlón.

Kendall sonrió y dejó escapar una risilla.

—No sé quién es. Y no, no lo secuestré. Es solo que estaba solo y semi inconsciente en un callejón.

—Claro. Y él es Carlitos mi amigo mitad perro que me encontré colgando de un edificio hace un rato—Dijo James.

—¡Oye! A quién le dices perro—Carlitos le dio un golpe suave en el brazo y James y después hizo un puchero.

—Les pido que no griten—Pidió Kendall. El chico en la cama se removió un poco, causando que otro quejido abandonara su boca.

—De acuerdo. Lo sentimos—Dijeron al unísono el castaño y el moreno.

Como una respuesta Kendall les dedicó una sonrisa y los dos dejaron la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

—De verdad quiero saber quién eres—Dijo Kendall en voz baja, para luego dirigirse a la puerta, miró por última vez a aquel joven y salió de la habitación, él también tenía mucho sueño.

* * *

El doctor miró con preocupación al pelinegro. Ya eran las 8 de la mañana, estaban en la habitación; El doctor, Kendall y Carlos y James quienes estaban en el fondo, dejando escapar un bostezo de cuando en cuando.

—Por lo que veo tiene signos claro de haber sido golpeado repetidas y veces, y por más de una persona—Habló el doctor en tono profesional. Acercó su mano al rostro dormido, pero al tocarlo el desconocido abrió los ojos de golpe. Kendall pudo notar unos ojos color chocolate que lo hipnotizaron por una décima de segundo, pero algo parecía estar mal con ellos.

—¡Malditos!—El desconocido se agitó en la cama, retorciéndose e intentando escapar, pero por alguna razón movía sus manos erráticamente—¿Qué le hicieron a mis ojos? ¡No puedo ver nada!—Kendall abrió mucho los ojos ante la furiosa declaración del recién despertado.

Se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro, pero esto solo causo que se agitara aún más, lanzando golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra. Hizo falta que Carlos y James lo sujetaran junto con Kendall para que el doctor fuera capaz de aplicarle un sedante, a los pocos minutos el desconocido dejó de retorcerse y cayó profundamente dormido, nuevamente.

El doctor pidió que lo dejaran solo con el paciente y los chicos obedecieron, quedándose en el pasillo.

El rubio caminaba de un lado hacia el otro, mordiéndose las uñas. Carlos y James lo observaban divertidos, pero luego de un rato dejó de serlo.

—¡Tranquilízate!—Dijo James tomándolo por los hombros.

—No, no puedo, no sé porque—Contestó Kendall.

—Quizás necesitas dormir un poco, solo has dormido dos horas—Acotó Carlos bostezando.

—No puedo dormir. Tengo que esperar lo que dice el médico.

James y Carlos intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó el de ojos verdes intrigado.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por aquel chico?—Preguntó James, con un obvio doble sentido.

—Por nada en especial, es solo lo que cualquier persona haría—Contestó con naturalidad.

—Si, pero podrías simplemente haberlo llevado a un hospital y deshacerte de él—Insistió el castaño.

—Sí, pero en cambio lo trajiste a casa—Acotó Carlos.

—No lo sé—Admitió el rubio levantando los brazos—Es solo que…hay algo con este chico que me atrapa—Dijo agachando la mirada.

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de la puerta y por ella salió el doctor.

—Bien. De acuerdo a lo que pude observar el paciente tiene múltiples traumas en todo el cuerpo, pero la mayoría son superficiales, así que limpié las heridas y las vendé, así que con eso debería ser suficiente por ahora. Además se puede ver que presenta un obvio cuadro de stress pos-traumático, por lo que les aconsejo tener mucho cuidado cuando despierta, ya que cualquier sobresalto podría provocarle una crisis de pánico.

—¿Qué hay con su ceguera?—Preguntó Kendall quien había estado atento al diagnóstico del doctor.

—Bueno , respecto a eso. En el examen preliminar no encontré huellas de golpes cerca de los ojos o en ellos, además de que tampoco presenta algún trauma en el cráneo, así que lo más probable es que la ceguera sea causada por el cuadro traumático.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó el rubio levantando una ceja.

—Hay ocasiones donde se produce algo denominado "Conversión" donde el cerebro "convierte" dolor psicológico en afecciones físicas. Por lo tanto su ceguera podría durar por un plazo indefinido. Recomiendo que una vez que se encuentre en mejores condiciones lo lleven al hospital para realizar estudios más a fondo. —El hombre se llevó una mano a la garganta y tosió levemente.

—Muchas gracias Doctor Collins.

Kendall pagó la cuenta del Doctor y luego lo acompañó a la puerta, agradeciéndole por haber ido tan temprano en la mañana.

Regresó al segundo piso y notó que sus amigos no estaban, lo más probable es que estuvieran durmiendo. Bostezó ruidosamente y se dirigió a su habitación. Sin cambiarse ropa siquiera se lanzó a su cama, con la imagen de los desorientados ojos color chocolate del chico desconocido en su mente.


	2. Chapter 2: Luciérnaga

Hola! Primero que nada les deseo a todos un feliz día del amor y la amistad (atrasado XD). Bueno tengo varias cosas que decir:

No se por qué pero cuando comienzo a escribir un poco en este fic me pego y no paro hasta terminar (x.x) por eso les traigo tan pronto el capitulo 2, que en realidad no avanza mucho en la historia pero nos deja ver algo del pasado del "desconocido" que ahora se hace conocido. (creo que la imagen del fic dice mucho xd)

Segundo: Estou muuuy feliz porque ¡Soy tio! (No se porque se lo digo a todo el mundo) mi sobrina nació ayer, sip en 14 de febrero, así que estoy muy "chocho" (como se dice en mi pais)

Bueno ya no los aburro más solo una pregunta ¿Alguien se acuerda de Sebástian?

Disfruten el cap!

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

_** Luciérnaga**_

Sintió un golpe y despertó, para encontrarse en el suelo a un lado de su cama. Al parecer se movía mucho entre sueños. El rubio suspiró y se levantó, sobando levemente la zona afectada por el golpe.

Bostezó y observó el reloj alarma en su velador: 11:15am. Había dormido bastante pero aún tenía sueño, nada se comparaba a una buena noche de sueño. Miró hacia la ventana y notó que aún llovía levemente, incluso se podía sentir un poco de frío en el ambiente de la habitación. Se resignó a no dormir más y salió de su habitación en dirección a la cocina.

Fue cuando caminaba por el pasillo que lo recordó de golpe; según el doctor el chico desconocido despertaría alrededor de las 11. Se golpeó la frente y corrió en dirección a la habitación de huéspedes; abrió la puerta y allí lo vio, aún seguía durmiendo profundamente, o al menos eso parecía.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Lo observó por un minuto, no sabía por qué, pero aquel chico le recordaba a alguien. Estiró su mano y acarició con cuidado aquellos cabellos negros, ante el tacto el chico frunció el ceño para luego abrir los ojos de golpe, Kendall observó por un microsegundo aquellos ojos, que parecían estar un poco más oscuros de lo que eran, solo pudo observarlos por un microsegundo porque en el segundo siguiente un puñetazo lo derribó de la cama.

El desconocido se revolvió en la cama, moviendo sus brazos de forma errática. Como pudo se levantó de la cama, pero inmediatamente cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, soltando un quejido comenzó a arrastrarse en el suelo. Kendall, una vez recuperado se acercó a él con cuidado, pero cuando lo tocó el chico se alteró de sobremanera.

—¡No dejaré que me atrapen de nuevo! ¡Prefiero morir antes que volver allí!—Vociferó completamente descontrolado. Su cuerpo se retorcía y de sus cegados ojos brotaban incontrolables lágrimas, quizás lágrimas de terror puro.

Kendall se conmovió al ver el estado del desconocido, Así que esquivando los golpes que propinaba a diestra y siniestra pudo acercarse a él y sujetar su mano.

—Tranquilo. No quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero ayudarte—Dijo en el tono más conciliador que pudo.

Al escuchar la cálida voz del rubio el chico dejó de moverse. Se quejó al volver a sentir el dolor en su cuerpo maltratado.

—¿Quién eres?—Preguntó el pelinegro aún el suelo y sujetando la mano de Kendall con fuerza.

—Mi nombre es Kendall Knight. Te encontré semi-inconsciente en un callejón y te traje a mi casa. Tranquilo, estás a salvo.

Un pequeño estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo en el suelo.

—Ellos… ellos—Repetía ido.

—Ven, te ayudaré a levantarte—Kendall se puso de pie y ayudo al desconocido a acostarse nuevamente en la cama.

—Ellos…ellos—Seguía repitiendo.

El rubio se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano, acariciándola lentamente.

—Shh… tranquilo, aquí nadie te hará daño.

El más pequeño pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

—¿Tienes hambre?—Preguntó Kendall para destensar el ambiente. Como única respuesta el desconocido asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces se traeré algo de comer, espérame un minuto.—Dijo. Hizo el amago de levantarse, pero el de ojos chocolate apretó su mano con fuerza.

—No…no—Dijo quedamente.

—Entiendo—Contestó Kendall. Tomó el teléfono y llamó al mayordomo.—Sebástian, puedes traer un vaso de leche y un sándwich a la habitación de huéspedes, por favor, gracias—Dijo colgando el teléfono.

Kendall recordó las palabras del doctor, lo más probable es que el chico aún esté en shock.

Se acercó un poco y subió en la cama, quedando la cabeza del pelinegro en su pecho, comenzó a acariciar lentamente aquellos cabellos negros, el joven pareció calmarse un poco ante esta acción.

—¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?—Habló lentamente.

—Lo..Logan—El pelinegro pareció recuperarse un poco.

—Qué bonito nombre—Dijo Kendall. Notó que un pequeño sonrojo cubría ahora las mejillas de Logan.

—¿Estás incomodo?—Preguntó. Quizás al otro no le gustaba que estuviera tan cerca.

—No—Fue la escueta respuesta.

—¿Recuerdas algo más?—

El pelinegro volvió a estremecerse, y Kendall lo abrazó suavemente, recordando las palabras del Doctor.

Le acarició suavemente el cabello para intentar tranquilizarlo. En eso estaba cuando se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

—Pase—Dijo Kendall sin moverse de la cama.

La puerta y se abrió y se pudo distinguir la figura de un hombre de avanzada edad, quien tenía una mirada bondadosa. En sus manos llevaba una bandeja con lo que le solicitara el rubio hace unos momentos.

—Gracias Sebástian—Kendall se separó del pelinegro, el cual dejó escapar un gruñido en protesta, tomó la bandeja y la dejó en el velador al lado de la cama. El mayordomo l e dedicó una sonrisa al rubio y se fue, dejando solos a ambos jóvenes.

—Necesito que abras la mano—Pidió el rubio.

Logan asintió con la cabeza y estiró su mano abierta, Kendall le acercó el vaso de leche , el cual tomó con algo de inseguridad. En ese momento Kendall pensó en cómo sería quedar ciego de un momento a otro.

Para su sorpresa Logan pudo llevarse el vaso a la boca sin mayores dificultades, al igual que el sándwich.

Después de comer el pelinegro lucía mucho más recuperado.

—¿Dónde estoy?—Dijo con voz normal.

—En mi casa. Bueno, en una casa en el centro de Los Ángeles—Contestó Kendall recuperando un poco la compostura.

—Te llamas Kendall ¿Cierto?—Logan parecía ávido de conocimiento.

—Sí. Quizás mi nombre te suena, ya que soy parte de Big Time Rush—Dijo con humildad.

—Nunca lo había escuchado, o quizás no me acuerdo, la verdad es que mi cabeza me está matando—El pelinegro se llevó una mano a la sien.

—No es para menos, según el doctor podría haber sido mucho peor ¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó?

—Sí, pero no puedo contártelo, eso te pondría en un grave riesgo—Dijo Logan preocupado.

—No me importa, puedes contarme, puedes confiar en mí—Dijo Kendall con firmeza.

—No se me da muy bien confiar en las personas, pero lo intentaré, además te lo debo. —Kendall le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y lo escuchó atentamente.

"Mi nombre es Hortense Logan Mitchell, aunque detesto mi primer nombre, por ello me gusta que solo me llamen Logan. Pertenezco a una familia un tanto adinerada, mi padre fue el fundador de una de las cadenas de hospitales más importantes del país, además de que fue un empresario muy exitoso. Pero a pesar de que siempre estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo, siempre dejaba tiempo para estar con mi madre y conmigo; éramos una familia muy feliz—Suspiró y agachó la mirada—

Hasta que mi padre falleció en circunstancias "extrañas". Mi madre y yo no tuvimos problemas de dinero por el gran trabajo de mi padre, pero todo se puso de cabeza cuando mi madre conoció a un hombre, del cual se enamoró perdidamente, tan perdidamente que aceptaba todos sus abusos y maltratos, el hombre era un maldito enfermo que disfrutaba haciéndola sufrir , y a mí cuando se mudó a nuestra casa.

Yo curso el cuarto año de medicina, ya que mi padre hizo un convenio con la universidad y pagó mi carrera de antemano, además de dejarme una cuenta personal de la que ni siquiera mi madre sabía. Entonces mi madre cayó gravemente enferma, y el maldito le hizo firmar un papel donde le dejaba todo lo que tenía, pero la mitad de la fortuna de la familia pertenecía a mi padre, y por tanto a mí, ya que era el heredero según el testamento de mi padre.

Al enterarse de todo esto, el novio de madre me mandó a matar, pero logré escapar de sus matones no sin antes recibir una paliza, gracias a Dios pude salvar el testamento original de mi padre escondiéndolo dentro de mi chaqueta y luego tú me encontraste"

Logan tomó aire y tosió levemente, dejando salir un quejido por el estado de sus costillas.

Kendall se llevó una mano a la barbilla y con la mirada gacha procesó toda la marea de información que acababa de recibir.

—Entonces ahora él te busca para eliminarte—Dijo Finalmente.

—Si, por eso es peligroso que me quede aquí, no quiero meterte en problemas—Logan hizo el amago de levantarse de la cama, pero se vio obligado a volver a tenderse en ella.

—Por favor no hagas eso, el doctor dijo que debes descansar, además dijo que tu ceguera puede ser solo parcial, pero que es necesario llevarte al hospital para que te examinen, pero creo que lo mejor será esperar.

—Yo..no…no puedo quedarme, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado por mi culpa—Insistió Logan.

—No seas terco, tan solo quédate hasta que te recuperes, además por lo que me contaste necesitas un lugar donde quedarte y esta casa es demasiado grande para mí y mis amigos.

—¿Amigos?—Preguntó Logan entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sí, Carlos y James, los otros dos miembros de Big Time Rush y mis mejores amigos.

—Con mayor razón no puedo quedarme, también los pondría en riesgo.—Volvió a insistir el de ojos marrones.

—Lo siento pero no saldrás de esta casa hasta que estés recuperado—Dijo Kendall con tono paternal.

—¿Es un secuestro?—Preguntó Logan en un tono extraño

—Llámalo como quieras. Ahora será mejor que duermas un poco.—Zanjó Kendall. El rubio tomó la bandeja y salió de la habitación.

Logan cerró los ojos y sonrió, quizás había hallado una luciérnaga entre la oscuridad en la que se sentía envuelto.

* * *

¿Como estuvo? Como siempre cualquier sugerencia,comentario, tomataso, bomba nuclear (alguien ha escuchado de Richi Pelhps, pobre niño) será recibido en los reviews

Pd: Como habrán notado en este universo Logan tiene el pelo más oscuro X0

Gracias por leer

_**InariRusherBoy**_


End file.
